


Opening Up

by vermaakwillbewhole



Series: Lombax Repopulation [2]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Cock Worship, Collaborative Paizuri, F/M, Fellatio, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Multi, Paizuri, Pregnant Sex, Repopulation, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: The war with Nefarious over and done with, a party is held on the Starship Phoenix. Sasha reveals to Angela something she had been holding in for quite a while, and together they concoct a surprising plan unbeknownst to Ratchet.
Relationships: Angela Cross/Ratchet, Ratchet/Sasha Phyronix
Series: Lombax Repopulation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178240
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to users dunno92 and Lover of A Good Story over at ff and everyone else for giving me the encouragement to write this story.

Sasha looked out at the infinite canvas of space from the bridge of the Starship Phoenix, taking in the countless specks of light amidst a rainbow of nebulae as she swirled a half-empty glass of champagne in her hand. She sighed heavily and took a small sip, leaning on her shoulder against one of the large windows to the void outside.

"Ah, there you are!"

Sasha nearly spilled her drink onto herself as she jerked around at the interruption to see Angela Cross descending the sloped ramp from the entrance, a glass of bright pink punch in her hands as well. The lombax smiled warmly as they made eye contact.

"I was wondering where you had wandered off to," she said with a chuckle by the time she reached Sasha's side. "I was almost going to check your bedroom first, but, if there's anything I've learned about you since we've started hanging out, it's that you practically live here on the bridge."

"Oh, I, uh, was just getting a bit of fresh air away from the party," Sasha replied, scratching her cheek. "Everything going well back there?"

"Yeah, it's all good, everyone's having fun. Qwark started on a rather . . . descriptive story about the mating season on Florana, and I thought it a good time to duck out and find you once he started pantomiming."

They shared a laugh and drank from their glasses.

"I gotta say, it's still weird to me that Qwark is some big hero again," Angela started, looking out the window. "It wasn't all that long ago he nearly destroyed the Bogon galaxy just to try and get back in the limelight."

Sasha followed her lead and glanced out at the stars too.

"When my father insisted that Qwark lead us in the fight against Nefarious, I was pretty skeptical, to say the least, after everything he's tried to pull. We all were, save for Helga." she said, a small smile spreading on her face. "But, in the end, he actually came through for us and became the hero he always wanted to be."

"That's fair," Angela admitted, nodding. "Things would've gone pretty badly if he hadn't showed up and helped take down the Biobliterator. I don't know if I can forgive him so easily for that protopet business, but I'm grateful for him saving Ratchet, so I guess it all balances out."

Phyronix bit her lip and traced a finger around the lip of her glass.

"Ratchet was still at the party?"

"Uh-huh. Though from the look and his and Clank's faces, I don't think they cared much for Qwark's story either, heh. I'm surprised they didn't walk off when I did."

A silence grew between them for a short moment that seemed to stretch out far too long to Sasha. The cazar cleared her throat and looked over at Angela.

"So, you and Ratchet are, uh," she started, eyes turning down to her feet as she spoke. "Well, together?"

"Yep!" Angela replied cheerily. "Married, actually. We tied the knot just two weeks before we got the news of the first Tyhrranoid attack on Veldin and headed back here."

"Wow, married . . . ," Sasha said quietly, blinking. "The protopet incident was only a few months before the war started . . ."

"Yeah, it was rather quick," The lombax woman admitted, chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. "But having going through a few life-or-death situations with someone is a pretty good way to speed up the process of falling for them."

"Of course."

"And being pregnant helps, too."

Sasha looked up quickly at what she said.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, almost whispering.

"I am," Angela responded, grinning proudly as she rubbed her hand over the barely noticeable baby bump. "It's been almost two months now. Frankly, I'm just glad Ratchet and you all ended this war as quickly as you did so he and I can put the finishing touches at his place on Veldin. I spent most of past few weeks cleaning up what I could there after the attack, getting it ready to be a home.

As Angela spoke, Sasha took a long sip from her glass and turned back to the window, pursing her lips and just staring off into the distance. Noticing, Angela closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning slightly down to the smaller woman.

"Is everything alright, Sasha?"

Sasha jumped a bit at her touch and looked up at her, trying to smile.

"No, it's—I mean, yes, I'm fine, I just . . . oh, dammit!"

Sasha suddenly stepped away from Angela, placing her hand over her eyes and letting her other arm hang limply at her side, oblivious to the small amount of champagne dripping onto the floor of the spacecraft. Her back was turned to Angela, but her shaking frame gave the lombax an idea of what was going on. Angela started to try and console her again just as Sasha threw her hand down and faced her.

"I'm so sorry, Angela," she said quickly, her dark, blue eyes watering as her voice broke. "I should've known. Every time he would call you from here after a mission, travelling together, the fact your the only two lombax I've ever seen! I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I—"

"Whoa, Sasha, easy. Just try to calm down," Angela said softly, reaching out to her.

Sasha pushed her hand away weakly.

"No! I—" she started, her eyes screwed tight. "W-when Ratchet made it back from the Zeldrin Starport after the Leviathan blew up . . . I don't know, we were all so worried, I was . . . I kissed him."

Angela's eyes widened slightly. Before she could say a thing, Sasha interrupted her, raising her hands up with a shrug and weak laugh.

"And if I had just kissed him and that was it, I wouldn't be such a mess right now! But with all he did for us, even saving our lives after the Phoenix was attacked, I just completely fell for him. I thought that, after it was all over, I could find the time to be with him, but then I saw you leave with him after the Secret Agent Clank screening."

Sasha lowered her head and looked at the empty glass in her shaking hand, choking up as she continued.

"I tried not to think about it, keep it out of my mind, but I just knew you two had to be together. I couldn't admit it to myself. It's j-just . . . I've been leading the Galactic Rangers for so long, going from planet to planet to planet to save the day, never able to take a break; I've haven't had the chance to get close to a man, or anyone really, in years, let alone start a relationship . . . or a family."

She was quiet for a long time, sniffling softly. Angela didn't say a word. Finally, Sasha looked up at her, her eyes beginning to redden from the tears.

"And the worst part is that, since you've been visiting here with Ratchet after Nefarious was defeated, we've been getting along so well; I don't think I've ever had someone I could open up to like you. And now, I've messed everything up, coming between a marriage and a family, for someone who thought I was a friend . . ."

At that point, she couldn't hold back anymore and begin to sob openly, slowly dropping to the ground to sit with her head in her knees as the tears began to stream down her face. Sasha didn't know why she crumpled up and sat like she did in some useless attempt to hide her sorrow, to save face. All she knew was that it didn't matter either way; all of her hopes had been dashed and broken beyond repair, and it was all because of her. With the one bright spot in her otherwise dreary life gone, Phyronix couldn't find it in her to act strong like she always had, to be the commanding, self-assured presence everyone looked to. So she sat on the floor and cried.

Lost in her sadness, she couldn't tell how long she had been like that before she heard the quiet shifting noise of Angela sitting down beside her and felt the startling warm touch of the lombax's hand on her knee. She lay still, waiting for Angela's anger in whatever form it may come.

"Shh, it's alright, Sasha, it's okay," she whispered into her ear, rubbing her back slowly.

The simple contact was surprisingly soothing. Sasha sniffled and coughed quietly, her head still firmly hidden against her knees, but she had stopped crying. Angela took it as a good sign.

"Look, Sasha," she started, trying to coax her out. "I'm not mad at you. Not at all."

Sasha swallowed roughly before turning her head slightly, peeking out just a bit at Angela sitting close to her.

"R-really?"

"Of course," she replied with a small, warm smile.

Sasha finally pulled her tear-streaked face back and looked directly at the lombax with a confused look. Angela chuckled softly and scooted closer to her, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder.

"You said it yourself earlier, we've been good friends for a while now. Just a little kiss isn't going to ruin that."

"B-but I didn't just kiss him! I'm . . . I'm in love with him!"

"I can tell," Angela said with a nod. "But, like you said, you've been on this spaceship working your tail off for the good of the Solana galaxy for years now, with just bumbling robot soldiers you had to keep from deserting every other day to keep you company. Who can blame you for falling for the first real man you've come to befriend in such a long time? Not to mention one as heroic, and handsome, as Ratchet."

A tiny smile momentarily flashed across Sasha's face at her words.

"So you don't have to worry about me getting all upset about this," she assured her. "I'm still your friend!"

"Thank you, but . . . ," Sasha replied, her voice still quiet. "I just don't think things can be like they were. Not now. Knowing you have something with someone I love, something I can never have . . . it's—it's just too much. It would always be there between us."

Sasha put her face in her hands and sat motionless, both quiet for a brief respite. Angela once again broke the silence, leaning in close to whisper to Sasha.

"Well . . . who's to say that's something you can never have?"

A moment passed before Sasha seemed to notice what she said, quickly moving her hands and staring at Angela, surprised.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

Angela smirked slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"They say sharing is caring, after all. And I like to think I'm a generous person."

"R—really?" Sasha stammered out, her body shaking as she turned to the lombax and rested on her knees facing her. "You would do that for me? You would let me . . . be intimate with Ratchet?"

Angela placed a hand on Sasha's knee, her smirk growing.

"Oh no, not that," she said, continuing quickly before Sasha collapsed again. "You talked about never having the chance to have a relationship or a family. You don't want some simple hookup. You want to share your life with Ratchet, to truly be with him, and I want you to have that too."

Angela could barely keep hold back from giggling as Sasha's eyes grew wide at the realization of what she meant.

"B-but, I don't understand, you and Ratchet—"

"Ratchet and I have that already, of course," Angela interrupted, placing a finger to Sasha's lips. "But, again, I like to think I'm a generous person."

Angela reclined back and rubbed her small baby bump, looking down with a smile as she did so.

"And Ratchet is too."

Sasha grinned and laughed quietly, tears welling in her eyes from happiness. In a flash, she wrapped her arms around Angela and hugged her tightly, still laughing all the while. Angela smiled at her infectious joy and hugged her in return. They embraced each other for a short while before Sasha pulled away, still joyful but with a new worried face.

"Wait, what if Ratchet doesn't . . . well, like me back?"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that." Angela reassured her. "I've already noticed him getting a bit dodgy whenever I talked to him about you, especially about the idea of him ever being with you. I think he likes you a lot."

"That's great!" Sasha said smiling. "You've already talked with him about liking me?"

"A few times here and there. You see, though Ratchet and I got together primarily out of love, we are trying to repopulate the lombax species, considering we are the only ones either of us has met. When I was doing some research for our efforts, I noticed that there were some species related to us here in the Solana galaxy, particularly the cazar species like yourself. It seems you're reproductively compatible with Ratchet!"

Angela could see Sasha's eyes light up at her words, her tail flicking happily behind her.

"Wow! T—that's incredible!. I had hoped that was the case, but I figured it was just another futile wish."

"Yep, you should be able to rear a hybrid lombax-cazar child just fine. Our species are genetically similar enough for no chromosomal issues, and you should be big enough to bear it."

Angela narrowed her eyes, placed a hand on Sasha's thigh, and leaned in to whisper as she continued.

"And we certainly won't have to worry on Ratchet's side of the equation; you'll see first-hand soon enough he's more than virile enough for you."

She could feel a quick shudder pass through Sasha; it felt good to know how much she wanted him.

"So, when will you talk to him about it?" Sasha asked the lombax anxiously.

"How about tonight, the both of us?" She replied grinning. "I can take him back to your room with you waiting there, it'll be perfect!"

"Yes! Oh, yes, that's sounds wonderful!" Sasha practically shouted back, jumping up as she spoke. "I'll go ahead and get everything tidy there and you can go get him."

"Alright, it's a plan."

Angela stood up, and they headed out from the bridge on the transporter.

"Oh! Angela!" Sasha asked urgently turning to look up at the taller woman. "Should I be u-undressed when you and Ratchet arrive?"

Angela stroked her chin as she thought for a moment.

"Hmm. How about you just stay in your suit? I think easing him into it might be the best way to go about it."

Sasha nodded and took a deep breath, still shaking a tad from excitement.

The transporter door opened into the main hall of the Starship Phoenix. Sasha waved quickly at Angela and took off in a hurry to her room. Angela headed down at a similar pace to where the party was being held. With any luck, Ratchet would still be there enduring Qwark's stories.

* * *

Sasha sat silently at the edge of her bed, fingers tapping against her thighs as she waited. She looked around aimlessly, not paying any real thought to anything. She lived in very modest lodgings for someone of her rank and bearing, with just the same amenities afforded any other crew member in the form of a medium-sized bed, wardrobe, mini-fridge, and adjoining bathroom. Though far from luxurious, she had never been bothered by it, especially not at the moment.

 _Hmm, maybe like this?_ she thought to herself as she pulled herself onto the bed fully, leaning back and propping herself up with her arms outstretched behind her.

It didn't take long for her to change her mind. She sat up and placed her legs down by her side, her upper body leaning forward and to the opposite side.

 _Yeah, this looks bette_ r, she said internally as she checked herself over.

Sasha rested her weight on her palms for a bit as she waited, feeling the minutes go by like hours. In short time, she began fretting again, her fingers patting the soft bedding quietly. She dropped her shoulder onto the bed and stretched her legs out, enjoying the relief and trying to cut a sexy pose as she lay on her side and continued to face the door. She let out a heavy sigh and smiled, ready for their arrival any minute.

_Let's go with this._

But the nervous cazar only lasted a few minutes more before the nervousness snuck its way back in, moving her to try another position as she waited and waited in suspense. Sasha cycled through more than she could count, finally returning to her simple spot on the edge of the bed to let out an exasperated sigh for a breather. Angela and Ratchet stepped through the door at that exact moment.

"Hey, isn't this—," Ratchet started to say to Angela before he turned to see Sasha on the bed. "Oh, Sasha! Angela and I were just, uh . . ."

Seemingly unsure what to say, Ratchet scratched the back of his head and busied himself with wiping off a stain on his combat suit. Angela smiled at Sasha and walked over to her.

"You didn't tell him?" Sasha asked under her breath, her tone worried.

"Not yet. Trust me, this will be more fun!" Angela replied with a gleam in her eye.

With that, Angela went back to Ratchet.

"Well, isn't this a bit of a surprise, huh Ratchet? Sasha and I were just talking to each other earlier."

"Oh, you were?" Ratchet asked as he looked up at her, quick to move past his embarrassment.

"Yeah, just enjoying the view from the bridge, reflecting on this whole war now that it's over. I know I missed most of it staying on Veldin and all, but Sasha had already filled me in on most of it before."

She leaned down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"And she let me know all about your heroic, selfless missions," she said with a purr, kissing him on the cheek.

Ratchet grinned at the affection. His bright green eyes met with Sasha's for a brief moment; she smiled back warmly before he could quickly avert his gaze.

"But that wasn't all she told me."

His grin quickly faded.

"O-oh, uh, what do you mean?"

"Hmm, for starters, she mentioned that little incident after you returned from the Zeldrin Starport."

"Oh, yeah," Ratchet said hesitantly, "I had been meaning to bring that up, heh."

Angela nodded and crossed her arms, looking down at him, smiling wide.

"Right . . . so, do you like Sasha?"

Ratchet stood stiff as a board, eyes flicking from Angela to Sasha.

"Well, sure. I mean—not like, um, uh," he sputtered out, wringing his hands. "Am I in trouble?"

Angela burst out laughing, Sasha joining in with a softer chuckle. Ratchet smiled weakly, somewhat relieved but confused.

"Ah, don't worry, sweetie," Angela said softly as she planted another kiss on his cheek. "I was just messing with you. Sasha and I talked it out."

"Oh, good," Ratchet replied, letting out a deep breath as he did so. "Whew."

Angela straightened up walked over to the bed, sitting beside Sasha.

"Yep," she started, looking at the woman next to her. "Given all the time we had been spending together and how well we had gotten along, I couldn't get mad at her."

She glanced back at her Ratchet, a little smirk growing on her face.

"Actually, after a particularly insightful conversation, I realized Sasha didn't do any wrong," she admitted, rubbing her hand on the cazar's knee. "Poor Sasha here has been commanding the Starship Phoenix for years now, with practically no time for herself and with no one to be romantic with. Of course, until a certain dashing hero came into the picture."

Ratchet straightened up and smiled smugly at the flattery, earning a chuckle from the ladies.

"So, I can't really blame Sasha for falling head over heels for you," Angela continued. "I myself had been pretty lonely for a long time before we got involved, and I didn't wait much after the protopet business was sorted out to get with you."

Her smile grew to a devious grin.

"And that's why I agreed to let her join us."

Ratchet blinked and looked back and forth at the two of them again.

"Join us?"

"Y'know," she repeated, patting the bed to get the point across. "Join us as a couple."

Ratchet's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he connected the dots.

"Wait, really?"

"Really. She and I have become good friends, and you and she have as well; after everything Sasha's done, I think she deserves a reward. And certainly the savior of the galaxy deserves one too."

"Wow," Ratchet replied with a laugh. "I just . . . wow!"

Smiling, Angela looked over at Sasha and patted her back. She nodded and got up, hands clasped together in front of her as she walked over slowly to Ratchet. She swallowed nervously as she stood before him, silent for a moment.

"Well, before we . . . get started I just wanted to say, um, that I—I like you a lot, and I really wanted to open up to you for a while now but—but I didn't know what to say and then I realized that Angela and you were a thing and I—"

Sasha suddenly stopped, let out a deep breath, and placed her hands on the sides of Ratchet's head to pull him in as she kissed him. Ratchet was taken aback at first but quickly returned it, pressing his lips into her own deeply and putting his hands on the small of her back. Any nervousness Sasha had evaporated as she embraced him, turning her head as she kissed and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He eagerly returned the favor and let his tongue twist against hers, pushing into her mouth as well. Their breath was hot on the other's face as they continued for some time, finally forced to tear away to get some air.

"I love you, Ratchet," Sasha said breathlessly, still holding his face and looking straight into his eyes. "I have for so long now. Angela's told me all about your repopulation idea; I'm ready to be a mother, to be with you for the rest of my life, but I need to know if you really love me back or if it's just—"

"Sasha," he replied, grinning. "I didn't say it at the time, and I didn't even want to admit to myself that I had feelings for someone other than Angela, but I fell for you too. I love you too, and I'm so glad we can be together like this, You, Angela, and I."

Sasha could only smile as tears of joy began to well in her eyes. Unable to say anything more, she resumed their kiss, just as deep and passionate as it was before, as if they never stopped. They held each other close, arms wrapped around one another, hands running up and down the others' back. Sasha couldn't feel very much of him through his padded combat suit but was more than aware of his touch as he pressed his fingers into her thin jumpsuit, tracing them along her spine and all around her curves. Her body shivered uncontrollably as he continued and made her gasp again and again into their kiss as it went on. Finally, she broke away to moan aloud, holding onto him tightly. It was only then she noticed Angela beside her.

"You know," she whispered leaning close to them. "I think it's about time you two get really started."

With that, Angela grabbed the zipper on the back of Sasha's suit and began to pull it down. Sasha could feel her face grow hot as it came undone, the thing just a twist of the shoulders away from falling down to her waist. Ratchet took the opportunity to remove his own getup quickly, stripping down to just a pair of boxers; seeing his muscular physique for the first time made her only heat up more. With her jumpsuit fully unzipped, Ratchet reached out and took it off of her slowly, savoring Sasha's nervous expression. He stopped as he loosed it from her shoulders, letting it hang at her waist to enjoy a look at her perky, average-sized breasts. Sasha looked off to the side, wringing her hands.

"I—I know their not very impressive," she spoke quietly, peering over at the lombax woman and her much larger chest. "Especially compared to Angela's . . ."

She almost missed Ratchet's chuckle as his warm hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them lightly, digging his fingers through the softer, lighter brown fur covering them.

"They're just fine, Sasha," he said reassuringly, tenderly massaging them as he spoke.

"Yeah," Angela cut in, giving the cazar a slap on the butt as she did so. "And you more than make up for it back here anyway!"

"Really?"

"Definitely," Ratchet said in agreement, placing his own hand on the other cheek and giving it a good squeeze.

Tending to her with his hands, Ratchet kissed her again on the lips briefly, then on her cheek, and then just below her ear. One hand rolled her malleable breast around slowly, the thumb flicking across her taut, chocolate brown nipple on its rhythmic course; the other hand drew away from her behind momentarily to slip under the unzipped back of her jumpsuit and take another grip of her ass, now able to feel just how soft and warm her fur was there as he sank his fingers into her plump cheek, more than enough to fill his hand. Sasha had never felt anything like it before, never had anyone touch her that way. She could barely keep herself from falling apart as his kisses reached her neck, her body shivering like she was caught in a snowstorm on Hoven. Her own hold on him only had her working her fingers through his thick fur over his muscular back, unable to go any further due to the attention she was receiving. Her chest rose and fell as Ratchet trailed lower and lower, still exploring her sensitive body with his strong hands while his kisses descended past her collar bone. After what felt like an hour to Sasha, he leaned down a placed a gentle kiss directly on her nipple.

"Oh, Ratchet!" she proclaimed much louder than she expected, gripping him firmly.

Without a thought, her hand flew up to the back of his head and pushed him closer to her breast, urging him further. Ratchet did just that, kissing the hard nub again and again, pressing his face deep into her soft bosom and still attending to the rest of her trembling form the while. Feeling her so enraptured by his touch made the lombax male react about the same, the excitement and arousal giving him the shakes and increasing his efforts. He squeezed and smooshed her boob with his hand, pinching and teasing one nipple and nibbling and suckling on the other, fondling her fat ass and thick thigh simultaneously. Sasha felt like she was about to come apart in his embrace, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. The pleasure of it all slowed her noticing something pressing into her fuzzy belly. With what measure of control she could muster, she craned her neck over to peer past Ratchet's shoulders and get a good look at a very prominent bulge in his boxers poking her abdomen uncontrollably while he besieged her all over, her breath hitching at the sight. With a shaking hand, she reached down, hovering over it for a brief moment of suspense, and then wrapped her hand around it.

Ratchet released his mouth from her teat to groan loudly, instinctively bucking into the warm, inviting tightness her grip provided. Sasha soon realized that her hand couldn't completely close around his size, her eyes growing wide at the thought. Swallowing dryly and still shaking, she slowly pulled his underwear down and freed his manhood.

"W—wow!" she said with a gasp, her trembling hand grabbing onto his warm, veiny member and stroking it back and forth with a mind of its own. "It's s—so big!"

"Well, Ratchet is equipped for a female my size," Angela replied, smirking. "And he's already pretty large for me too."

"I don't know if I can—"

"Ah, don't worry. You can take it, I'm sure. Here, let's go ahead and do this thing."

Angela leaned down and pulled the rest of Sasha's suit off of her, letting her finally bare it all, then took her by the hand and led her to the bed. She pulled the smaller woman onto it, both of them on their knees. With a gentle touch, she placed her hand on Sasha's back and pushed her down, bringing her face down onto a pillow, her behind pointing up in the air, ready for what was to come. Despite the nervousness surging inside her, her tail instinctively moved to the side, giving Ratchet a clear sight of her wet slit. Angela went one step further, grabbing each side of her round ass and spreading her wide for him, making Sasha moan into the pillow. Another one escaped her as she felt a second pair of stronger hands grip her butt tightly and a hard, burning erection sliding between the crack of her ass, dripping warm, wet beads of pre-cum onto her lower back. She turned her head and looked back at Ratchet, getting a glimpse at the pleasured look on his face as he rubbed his cock against her, raring to breed her silly. Sasha was trembling from head to toe, just as needy for him. Their eyes locked, each able to see the arousal in the other's.

"P—please . . ." was all Sasha could manage to croak out, but that was all Ratchet needed to hear.

With a frim grip on her ass, Ratchet pulled himself back and began to push his cock inside of her. Sasha tensed up and grunted as the first inch of his cock slipped inside her tight womanhood, its width stretching her apart as it delved within. Ratchet was sure to be slow and steady, gritting his teeth as her own small, virgin passage resisted him a bit painfully. He rubbed and squeezed her supple, fluffy ass, comforting her as best he could while he continued to ease himself in, resisting the bestial urge to fuck her with abandon. The firm yet gentle touch on her behind was soothing enough, relieving her of some of the discomfort; her breathing was nice and steady, her pussy slowly but surely beginning to twitch around his cock now and then.

"There you go, Sasha," Angela murmured encouragingly in her ear while she rubbed her back. "You're doing great, taking it like a big girl. He's almost all the way there, just a little further."

Just as Angela said, Ratchet soon bottomed out inside of Sasha, both of them gasping and groaning as he fit in all in. Somehow, she was able to accommodate the whole length of his girth, her walls stretched out around him, but still quite tight, his leaking head pressed snug against her cervix. Ratchet kept it still inside her, letting her enjoy the filling sensation while she trembled against his cock pleasingly, but he could only hold back for so long. He started to pull out as slowly as he had slipped in, smirking at a needy whimper from the cazar as he left her depths. Nearly all the way out, he stopped with just the wet tip remaining inside, throbbing in the absence of the warmth it just had known. Unable to keep himself waiting, and not wanting to tease Sasha anymore than he had to, Ratchet plunged his cock inside her with a satisfied grunt. Sasha shuddered and moaned as he reentered her and began to thrust in and out; just a few slow pushes were enough to loosen her up, and, with Angela still massaging her comfortingly, she leaned back into him as he thrust forward. Together, they made the sound of wet slaps fill the bedroom every time his hips hit her cushy, furry ass, driving them both onward. Sasha's tight passage had given way, letting Ratchet's slickened member slide in and out with little resistance but all of the tender, loving squeezes her womanhood could give him, thanking him and his pulsing rod as it penetrated to her deepest point again and again. Each blow pressed her deeper into the bed, squishing her breasts flat and burying her face into the pillow, almost quieting her moans.

"Oh, Ratchet . . ." Sasha groaned out, drooling mindlessly.

Ratchet had only just begun, and Sasha, despite the tingling pleasure from his thrusts deadening her senses already, knew it all too well. Through her watering eyes, she could make out his furrowed brow as he pummeled her bouncing ass. He began to grit his teeth and grip her tighter as she looked on, his thrusts striking her harder and faster at the same time. Instantly, her spine arched and another wavering cry passed through her as his dick pushed into her at a rapid pace, scraping along her sensitive pussy at places previously unreached, from her trembling entrance all the way to her warm, wet end. She pushed back at a quicker pace and continued to match the speed of his thrusts, the meaty smack of his incoming blows against her firm butt growing louder and louder.

"C'mon, sweetie," Angela said to Ratchet in a sultry voice, leaning in close, running her fingers underneath his chin. "She wants it so bad, that great big lombax cock of yours, all of that heavy, thick lombax seed you got just ready to burst and fill her womb to the brim. Do it, Ratchet. Take her as your own, make her a mommy, save our species. Do it for her, do it for us!"

Sasha couldn't help but shudder at her words, knowing everything she said to be true, knowing how much she wanted all of that. She could feel Ratchet's grip on her grow tight and see his green eyes gleam and grow wide at the same time. Without any warning, he slammed himself into Sasha, pushing her deep into the bed and lunging his cock into her womanhood like a rocket. In an instant, he did it again and again, his hips a blur as he crashed into her. Sasha moaned wildly as Ratchet fucked her savagely, shoving his throbbing rod through her tunnel like mad, filling and stretching her repeatedly. It took everything she had just to keep from slumping down to the bed under his blows; she couldn't hope to keep up with his rhythm by pushing back anymore. His cock bulged and pulsed against her squeezing walls, resisting all of her efforts as it made its way down to touch her twitching cervix. The cazar's eyes were forced almost completely shut as waves of euphoria raced up her spine from his enrapturing presence inside her, each wave instinctively making her arch her back more and more and let his cock oh-so-pleasurably grind against even more of her sopping pussy.

The outside world was fading away as it went on, her vision blurry and her hearing muffled, all of her attention absorbed by the large dick ramming into her. She could feel every jerking throb, every blood-pumping vein of his engorged cock, each thick glob of warm pre-cum that eked from the tip. She could feel the slam of his hips that rocked her jiggly ass and sounded like a thunderclap in her small room, the softer plap of his heavy balls slapping against her at the same time, hefty with the promise of a magnificent amount of his life-giving seed soon to inseminate her. The thought of the flood to come was enough to make her shiver even as she shook from the exhilarating sensation she was already receiving. The need for him was overwhelming her, her cunt grasping his cock harder and leaking even more, her liquids beginning to drip onto the bed below; she was growing close. She could hear him grunt as she closed around him strongly, even slowing his seemingly unstoppable manhood just a bit. In perfect tandem, his rod throbbed and thumped harder than she thought possible, swelling even more as it pushed into her despite her increased efforts, never weakening as it plunged into her collapsing depths. He had to be close too.

"Ugh, Sasha!" Ratchet groaned out, his eyes cracked open, his teeth gritted.

"R—Ratchet!" she called back at him, straining to open her eyes as she looked up at him from the pillow. "G—give it to me!"

They looked each other in the eyes, holding it for as long as they could as Ratchet grabbed a big handful of her round ass in each hand and pounded her as hard as could, shaking her entire frame like she had been struck each time he smashed into her helpfully cushy rump. Just a few more titanic blows were enough to send them both over the edge and make them yell out at the top of their lungs, Ratchet's swelled cock perfectly in place buried all the way inside of her, heaving blast after blast of hot, viscous lombax cum through her cervix into her waiting womb. They shook and sputtered as their seizing bodies embraced the other in absolute orgasmic euphoria, her pussy clamping down on his pulsing cock almost unbearably and spilling a ton of lubricant onto them both and the bed, helping Ratchet thrust hard but shallowly while his dick powerfully throbbed and let loose a continuous stream of his seed. Sasha was instantly aware of the warm, heavy feeling of his cum inside her deepest cavity, fulfilling her in a way she never could have imagined all the while his large dick barraged every sensual inch of her cunt. Knowing someone who loved her deeply was cumming inside of her, filling her up, impregnating her in that moment sent a jolt through every fiber of her being and made a warmth spread down to her very soul. Happy tears fell from her eyes as her orgasm skyrocketed at the thought, herself rendered a shuddering mess. Her body squeezed his turgid member with renewed power, pinching down on the entire length of his life-granting organ in perfect rhythm with its throbs, desperately in need of all of his seed and his ecstasy-inducing touch. Ratchet and his manhood complied wholeheartedly, the lombax male still thrusting with every ounce of his strength and erupting ropes and ropes of jizz directly into her wanting womb, his eyes strained shut as it took everything he had to stay focused with Sasha's pussy seizing around him nearly painfully tight. All the while, Angela kissed his cheek softly, rubbing his heaving chest with one hand and massaging his weighty, clutching sac with the other, encouraging it to release every last drop into her soon-to-be sister-wife.

Sasha hung on at the edge of consciousness, only aware of the smack of Ratchet pounding into her fat ass, his cock bulging into her grasping, sensitive tunnel, the steaming thick cum flinging into her. It might've felt like forever to the cazar, but it only took several scarce seconds for Ratchet and his engorged dick to shoot out a virtually endless river of burning jizz enough to swell her womb far beyond its original size, filling it completely. That didn't slow down Ratchet one bit, his balls jerking mightily in Angela's gentle hold as ever more cum rocketed out his his dick, filling instead the rest of her already-occupied pussy and overflowing out to Sasha's behind, down her thighs, and onto the bed below. She smiled weakly as his warmth spread out and all over her, matching what felt so lovely deep within.

Another blissful eternity passed for the cazar until the wonderful thrusts and throbs of her love finally began to weaken, his manhood slowly but surely growing more limp as his pushes came in weaker, its protruding veins slowing their passage of blood, his balls growing still and light. Likewise, her moist tunnel grasped him less and less, still trying to pull what precious essence it could from him despite her already packed-full womb. Eventually, they both grew still, unmoving and silent save for their loud breathing. With concerted effort, Ratchet removed his softening dick from Sasha, both his member and her vacated pussy twitching in the absence of the touch and warmth of the other. Ratchet took the moment to bask in his pride as he looked on at Sasha's raised hindquarter's, her overly-stuffed pussy steadily leaking his excess cum, her big ass and thighs almost completely drenched in it as well, her dark brown fur practically dyed white with his seed matting it. Sasha quickly collapsed onto her side as Ratchet admired his handiwork, the woman nearly passed out from exhaustion and overwhelming sensations. Their eyes met again and held their gaze, neither able to really speak at the moment, but they both could see in the other's eyes more than words could ever say. A simple satisfied smile was shared between them instead.

"Oh, that was fantastic!" Angela exclaimed as she lay down beside Sasha, grinning as she rubbed the smaller woman's furry belly. "You took it like an absolute champ! I almost couldn't believe how much cum you could fit inside you, and yet you sure did it, even if Ratchet had much more to spare, but he's always like that."

Sasha beamed at her praise, watching as Angela rose again and scooted over to her husband.

"And you," the lombax woman started as she nuzzled his cheek and ran her hand through his chest fur again. "That was just the kind of performance I was expecting from my stud of a man."

She took her other hand and stroked his half-erect shaft easily before running her finger over his still-leaking tip.

"In fact . . ." she said in a drawn out voice, licking the glob of semen clean from her finger. "I think that might've been more than you've ever put out for me."

Still rubbing against his cheek, she brought her hand low again, taking a firm hold of his fuzzy sac, rolling his nuts around playfully.

"And I was wondering: do you got enough in the tank for another round?"

Sasha watched on sleepily as the pair gazed at one another for a brief moment. Faster than the worn out cazar could see, Ratchet took off Angela's clothes in a flash, turned her around, and pushed her down to the bed, placing her in just the same position Sasha had just held. Just as quickly, Ratchet leaned forward, placed his hands on her little baby bump, and began to thrust into her, somehow already aroused enough to go at it again. If she had any energy left, she'd have gasped out of surprise.

Even with her weakened perception, she could see just how hard he was giving it to his lombax, pushing her deep into the bed with each loud slam into her firm ass; already he was starting much faster than he had with Sasha. She figured it must be due to Angela's larger size and her experience with his well-endowed manhood. Even then, she could tell he was already beginning to speed up, crashing into her like a machine.

 _And he's probably still holding back cause she's pregnant too! He must have went very easy on me_ , she realized. Her pussy trembled faintly at the thought of Ratchet unleashing himself fully on her. _All in due time._

The bed frame rocked back and forth under the weight of Ratchet's blows, shoving Angela hard into the mattress, her face almost disappeared into her fluffy pillow; Sasha could make out the sound of her loud wavering moans even so. Angela suddenly shifted her face in the pillow with some effort, gasping as she looked out to the side, facing her. Their eyes locked, Sasha relaxed and motionless, Angela breathing fast and jostled again and again. Sasha's sapphire eyes were half-lidded, sleepily looking on at Angela's own of turquoise, glazed over from Ratchet's enthralling ministrations. They stared into the other's eyes for only a short while, but it was enough. Grinning, Angela extended her arm and opened her hand; Sasha reached out took her hand, squeezing tight and grinning just as widely as she had. She could feel every shuddering jolt that passed through the lombax woman, the force of every titanic thrust that Ratchet smashed into her. It was a magical thing to share between them.

Before long, she could feel Angela's grip grow weak as she trembled harder and more often, the blows coming in stronger and faster. Angela gasped, groaned, and even whimpered from the consuming pleasure, her eyes nearly forced shut. Ratchet grunted loudly from behind, shaking hard as he threw his hips into her with nearly all of his strength, clearly near the edge as well. Sasha gripped Angela's hand tightly, ready for the end.

The pair cried out in unison as they came. Ratchet slammed his cock deep into Angela as it exploded within her, shaking her and the bed with each monstrous blow. Sasha could feel Angela seizing and spasming in her grip, a mirror of the sensation she felt not long ago. The lombax woman held her own hand weakly as she was overcome, her eyes strained shut as she moaned into the pillow. Sasha watched in awe as a surge of viscous cum came flooding out of Angela only a few seconds later, blanketing her round ass and the bed. Even from there, she could tell it far surpassed the amount still warm on her backside, likely due to Angela's already occupied womb. Sasha found it interesting to see how brief the moment of release was from the outside, and yet the effects on the two were just like it had lasted for much, much longer as she had already come to know very well. Ratchet slowly removed his spent cock, spilling more seed over her as he did so, making Angela shiver all over. She collapsed onto her side just like Sasha had, still facing her. A weak smile was all she could work up at the moment, making Sasha chuckle lightly. At the end of the bed, Ratchet sat on his butt, wiping his hand across his forehead as he caught his breath.

"Whew. D—do you have anything to drink in here, Sasha?" he asked between breaths.

"Yeah, in the fridge over there."

Ratchet stood up with a grunt and plodded over to small mini-fridge, grabbing a water bottle from inside.

"You two want some?"

They nodded lazily, and he brought them each a bottle. All three sat and drank heavily, silent save for the sound of breathing. Ratchet downed his water and lay flat on his back before shooting back up.

"Oh, man, I forgot about Clank," he groaned out. "I left him talking to Qwark, told him I wasn't gonna be long. Here, I'll be right back."

After getting his suit back on, he gave them a little wave and rushed out the door. Both of the women let out heavy sighs, lying down on the bed. Sasha looked over her shoulder at her bottom and over at Angela's own. Ratchet's semen covered not just them but also a good part of the foot of the bed.

"We should probably clean up, I guess . . ." she said with a huff.

"Eh, we can always do that later," Angela replied, yawning.

Sasha yawned in agreement, feeling her eyelids growing heavy.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep."

"Mmm, me too."

As Sasha shifted to get comfortable, she realized she was still holding Angela's hand. She paused for a moment, and then shuffled close to her, slipping her arms over and under the larger woman to her surprise. Sasha looked up at her, their faces just inches apart.

"Thank you, Angela," she said in a whisper. "Thank you for everything."

Angela smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her in return, pulling Sasha's head underneath her chin, cradling her to her bosom. They clutched each other, nice and warm close together. They drifted comfortably to sleep long before their mate returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few coming months flew past for the three. With the war against Nefarious done with and life across the Solana galaxy returned to, more-or-less, normal, Sasha took the opportunity provided by the lull in work for the Galactic Rangers to marry Ratchet. Luckily for them, polygamy was largely legal throughout the galaxy, including her homeworld Marcadia where they were wed. It took a bit of convincing to work her father over on the idea of a polygamous marriage with Ratchet; President Phyronix wasn't too keen on him when they first met during the war, but some further meetings between the men (and a very good word on Ratchet's behalf from the president's hero secret agent Clank) had him warm up to the lombax and let him give them his blessing.

After a small, modest ceremony, the three decided to finish the home on Veldin that Ratchet and Angela had been working on. With Sasha's help and resources, they soon had it completely done, a beautiful, spacious home, a dark blue gem in the orange Veldin mountains. It was certainly a significant upgrade from the simple garage where Ratchet and Clank had lived in; of course, their old garage was just nearby, easily accessible for Ratchet to tinker with whatever he had in mind as he always had. With a new home set up nicely, they all settled in and began the wait. In the mean time, they worked out how things would go. Sasha still had the Galactic Rangers to lead, and Ratchet would be needed to do most of their work for them as he had become so accustomed to doing. Fortunately, Angela would be able to do most of her work for Megacorp from Veldin, sending in any biological data or new technological designs she came up with the occasional trip back to the Bogon to deliver things in person or check up on stuff. With that, she would be at home practically anytime Sasha and Ratchet would be otherwise indisposed, and with galactic turmoil at an all-time low after Nefarious' defeat, they would surely be there whenever Angela needed to make the rare work trip.

With everything set in place, all they had to do was wait. With not much else to do, the days dragged on. On the plus side, they all had plenty of time to relax and enjoy their privacy together. Sasha particularly enjoyed having the weight of the Galactic Rangers off her shoulders even if she still had to come in and oversee the odd large operation from time to time. For the first time in years, it felt like she could breathe easy and just live life at her own pace with the ones she loved.

After a long day of mostly just talking and watching lousy shows on the holovision, Sasha and Angela retired to the bedroom; both only a month or so from their due dates, they had spent most of their time lazing around and napping at that point. They each yawned loudly as they collapsed onto the large bedspread.

'Hmm," Sasha hummed as she scooted close to the larger, warmer woman. "Watching all those _Lance and Janice_ episodes wore me out."

"Me too," Angela replied sleepily as she cuddled with Sasha, their warm bodies pressing together tightly through their thin nightgowns. Their arms around the other, they both felt the enticing lull of sleep fall over them.

Before they could nod off, the sound of the bedroom door opening and quiet footfalls stirred them awake. They looked up with half-lidded eyes to see their husband trying to shut the door behind him without a sound unsuccessfully, letting out a sigh and shrugging as he saw them looking at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you two," Ratchet apologized with a little smile, taking off his helmet and placing it down. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, no worries," Sasha replied, making some room between her and Angela as she spoke. "We just got in bed anyway. How was your day?"

"Not too bad," he said with a huff as he changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants. "Had to get some parts for the Star Explorer, Al wanted me to stop by and help him out with something, turned into a whole thing."

"Well, you're home now," Angela said warmly, patting the open space. "I bet you're tired. Come to bed, sweetie."

Without another word, he complied and hopped onto the bed, quickly getting comfortable between them. Sasha and Angela purred as they snuggled up to him, holding him close as they rubbed their hands over his muscular, furry chest and kissed him softly on each cheek. Ratchet let out a long, satisfied sigh, the weariness of the world slipping away.

"There you go," Angela whispered between kisses. "You feel much better now, don't you?"

Ratchet just nodded, eyes blinking slowly.

"You know," Sasha murmured into his ear, looking at Angela with a smirk. "As nice as this is, I think I know something a little more relaxing we could try . . ."

Understanding instantly, Angela followed along as Sasha slowly trailed their hands down from his chest to his belly, waiting only momentarily at the waistband of his pants before slipping past it and reaching his manhood. Ratchet grunted roughly as their warm hands grabbed and rubbed his member all over, making it grow and throb weakly. Before long, they had to whip it out and free it from its increasingly-small prison. It stood at attention, already at its full impressive length as Sasha stroked up and down and Angela cupped his balls. Again with no need to speak, his wives moved down in tandem until their faces were just a few inches away from his cock, their hot breath dancing over it.

"Mmm, its so much bigger up close," Angela hummed, nuzzling the stiff rod that towered over her face.

"And it smells amazing," Sasha said in a muffled voice as she buried her nose in his fuzzy sac, breathing deep his male scent.

"Oh yeah," Angela replied with a sultry tone, eyes locked onto his dick. "And I bet it tastes just as good."

A long, shuddering gasp tore out of Ratchet as they both began to tenderly kiss his phallus, their soft lips touching all over his sensitive organ. He watched on as they caressed his cock from top to bottom, their eyes gleaming with equal parts love and lust for his manhood. He gripped the bedsheets tight as Angela smooched the underside of his head right as Sasha did the same to very base, sending a shock up his spine. The sensation redoubled as they began to lap at his cock right after, their slow kisses replaced with fast licking up and down his rod. Their warm, wet tongues traced along his thick veins, sliding around each side of his thick meat. They made sure to lavish every inch, circling around the bottom and swirling over every nook and cranny of his engorged head. Soon his cock was drenched in their saliva, making it all the more sensitive to their hot, heavy breath that flowed across it. Sasha moaned aloud as she flicked her tongue across a round bead of pre-cum that leaked from the tip, a thin string stretching out and snapping as she brought her face up licked her lips. A shiver passed through Ratchet as he saw it.

"W—wow," he said, huffing. "You girls really love my dick, huh?"

"Oh, of course!" Sasha exclaimed between licks. "Everything you've done for us, everything its done for us . . ."

"After saving two galaxies, and giving us everything we could ever want," Angela continued huskily as she lapped all the way from the base to the tip again and again. "You deserved to be pampered, and this massive cock of yours deserves to be worshipped."

With that, Angela brought her face to the top and kissed it forcefully before pushing down and letting his dick slip past her puffy lips into her mouth. She pushed all the way down and pressed her little nose into his crotch in just a short moment, having no issue taking down every bit of his dick despite its size as it filled her mouth and poked down her tight throat. Without waiting even a second, she began to pump her head up and down on his cock, fast and hard. She slobbered all over his dick madly as she took it deep, sucking lightly as her tongue did most of the work wrapping around his throbbing shaft. Ratchet threw his head back and breathed sharply through his teeth, feeling his dick pulse and stiffen even more from her swirling tongue and the inviting grip of her throat. It was overwhelming by itself, even more so as Sasha focused on his sac all the while, nuzzling deep into it, shifting his heavy balls around and licking them clean. With the both of them pleasuring him so thoroughly at once, Ratchet could already begin to feel the ominous clenching deep in his sac, the strong, seizing throbs through his hardened cock, beads of pre-cum spilling out at a rapid pace. With no hope of resisting, he gave in, grunting raggedly and thrusting upwards into Angela's inviting mouth, using every conscious effort he could muster to keep from smashing his hips into her face without a care for her safety. Angela responded in kind, bobbing on his cock and lapping at it with a greater pace, matching his efforts as she felt it thunder in her mouth with each strengthening throb. Ratchet closed his eyes shut as he prepared to let loose and blast it all down her waiting throat.

Right before he could, Angela suddenly pulled away, releasing his cock from her mouth, multiple trails of saliva and pre-cum connecting them still. Ratchet leaned up and began to question her, but he was sent reeling back as Sasha went right ahead and took his girth into her own mouth. Anything he meant to ask was lost as he moaned loudly, eyes forced closed. Sasha's mouth and throat were much smaller than Angela's, forcing her to move much slower as she initially let his thick member slide across her tongue and down her throat, stretching it slightly. She powered on, finally letting him bottom out after a little while. After a short rest with her face buried in his crotch, she started to move up and down on his cock, going nice and steady. The interruption had brought Ratchet down, but, even with her slower pace, she sucked him off much harder than Angela had, her tongue instead moving tantalizingly slow along his meat. With time, her speed increased and her throat relaxed some more, letting her take him in at a satisfying speed, yet she kept up the exquisite suction all the same; Ratchet could almost swear it was like she was pulling each drop of his pre-cum to the tip herself with how hard she sucked. At the same time, Angela had taken up Sasha's former work and continued to caress his nuts with her tongue, even sucking on them, with her nose pressed deep into it as she took in his enrapturing scent. Having already been to the edge once, it took less time for him to reach that point between their stimulating efforts. Ratchet once again began to thrust, pushing his leaking, twitching dick down Sasha's throat, gritting his teeth as she bobbed her head on it and sucked madly all the same. With a final loud groan, he let go and—

Just as had previously happened, Sasha quickly took his dick out of her mouth, just a moment shy of him reaching the cusp of orgasm. Ratchet was left breathing heavily, his brow furrowed as he looked down at his wives and their smirking faces.

"O—okay, now I have to ask," he said as he breathed hard, a slight edge of annoyance in his voice. "What're you two doi—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question as they both got on their knees and took off their nightgowns, tossing the garments off the bed. They sat there side-by-side facing him, completely nude. Their large baby bumps gave away their not-far-off delivery dates.

"Sasha and I had been thinking of a way to spice things up a bit . . ." Angela started with a quiet voice, playing with her breasts as she spoke.

"And we think we've come up with a pretty good idea," Sasha finished, fondling herself as well.

No sooner did they finish did they drop back down to his waist, both lying on their sides as they maneuvered themselves close to him. Ratchet could feel his cock instantly lurch and stiffen as they placed their tits close to it and he suddenly realized what they had in store for him. As their pregnancies had went along, their breasts had grown tremendously; Sasha's once petite mammaries had swollen nicely, even larger than Angela's already well-endowed rack had been, and Angela's tits had become practically as big as her head at that point. With Ratchet shivering with excitement underneath them, they placed their breasts around his erection, each pressing the other's tits tight around his hard shaft until just the leaking tip poked out from between their fleshy mountains. Their supple, soft furry breasts squeezed his dick wonderfully from every side, equally squishy yet firm at the same time. While he was still lost in the heaven of the simple pleasure, they began to move their boobs along his member in perfect tandem. Ratchet pushed his head back into the pillow and moaned as they worked his cock. Their chest fur was perfectly warm and fluffy against his manhood as they pressed in close around it, leaving little friction to bother him while they stroked him off. Up and down they moved their fat, cushy tits, completely enveloping him as they rubbed against every inch again and again. Ratchet could feel drool falling out the side of his mouth as he became lost in the ecstasy of it all. His cock throbbed terribly hard, leaking out numerous globs of his pre-cum, matting their silky fur. For the third time that night, he could feel release sneaking up on him again, and, this time, he was determined to get the job done.

Biting his lip and taking a firm hold of the bedsheets, Ratchet leaned up and started thrusting upwards. He began slowly, pushing up as they pulled their large breasts down, matching their movement in exact sync and making it all the more pleasurable as he slipped his dick between their squished boobs. The nearing end pushed him ever onwards, however, and he sped up in little time. His hips smashed against the underside of their thick, pillowy tits as he fucked them proper, loud slap after slap filling their bedroom. Just as before, they matched his efforts without any issue, moving up and down on his dick just as fast and even smooshing his jerking cock harder than ever. Through his strained eyes, he could just make out the sight of it, their big breasts bouncing on his cock, obscuring all but the very head as it poked out at the top of each thrust. At the same time, he could see that same look of need in both of their eyes as they each gazed at his manhood; it was all too plain to see how much they wanted him to release, and it made him shudder from head to toe to know that. Ratchet growled loudly and threw himself into their breasts, crashing into their fat tits with his cock pulsing and swelling as it reached the edge. Angela and Sasha could tell right away and suddenly stopped moving their mammaries, instead squeezing them around his rod as hard as they could stand, letting his veiny manhood bash its way through and feel it all the more as it did so. Eyes watering, he could barely see them both lean their heads back and open their mouths, ready for the torrent to come. With that last sight, he finally released it all.

Ratchet yelled out as a geyser of thick, a white seed exploded from his cock and streaked high over his wives' heads. Rope after rope spewed from his throbbing cock as he continued to fuck their tits, anointing them both in his cum. His eyes were strained entirely shut, but he could feel through his absolute euphoria the ceaseless river of jizz pumping out of him and even hear it as came slapping down onto the women he loved most, as well as their pleasured moans muffled by mouthfuls of lombax seed, something that pushed him even farther. His rock-hard manhood pounded powerfully against their soft, plump breasts as it blanketed them with a thick layer of spunk, a token to their effectiveness. It didn't take long for him to nearly completely cover them both in a layer of seed, his dick still pumping madly even so. He could feel his balls clench tightly and was convinced he was gonna shoot out everything he was worth; with all the remaining strength he had, he did just so, thrusting for as long as he could and firing every last viscous drop onto the girls. Eventually, the blasts of cum came weaker and soared lower and lower, finally just leaking out of the tip to seep out onto their thoroughly matted tits.

Once he felt last orgasmic pulse fade, he collapsed back onto the bed, panting like he had just run a mile. For a moment, he simply lay there and caught his breath, eyes closed as he concentrated on getting some air and resting. It took a while, but he found the will to lean his head up take a good look at his work; Angela and Sasha lay there, nearly their whole bodies painted white in thick streaks of his cum. They looked back at him and smiled, then leaned down and gave his painfully sensitive dick a gentle kiss each, sending a jolt through him. Chuckling weakly, he dropped his head back down and closed his eyes again, finding the need to rest too great to do anything else. Thoroughly spent, he was aware only of the warm, easy touch of his wives' tongues on his limp cock, but even then he soon could feel that no more. Sleep nearly overtook him some time later before he felt them each snuggle up close to him. He cracked open his eyes to surprisingly find them both completely clean, and his crotch to be spotless; he saw them lick their lips with smirks before he could ask what had happened. With a satisfied sigh, he wrapped his arms around them tight and pulled his loves close, resting a hand on both of their gravid bellies and rubbing them soothingly. The three each fell into sleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
